My Girl
by OceanicLake
Summary: The new student made my heart beat like crazy, but I told myself to stop it. She looked so much like my childhood sweetheart. But how is that possible, my childhood sweetheart left me years ago.


**Summary: The new student made my heart beat like crazy but I told myself to stop it. She looked so much like my childhood sweetheart, but how is that possible, she left me years ago.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

 **Chapter 1: The New Girl**

 **Natsume's POV**

Here I am sitting in my chair because this gay teacher said that there was important news.

"Okay, okay settle down kids, it's time to meet the new student." Said Narumi.

As soon as Narumi said that, the chatter got louder.

"Omg, is he hot?" "Is she sexy?" "Is he smart?" "Is she smart?" "How beautiful is she." "Is it a boy?" "Is it a girl?"

I was so annoyed I was getting ready to leave.

"Quiet down kids, you might scare her away. You can come in now." Said Narumi.

As soon as he said that a girl walked in. She had long brown hair with hazel eyes and glasses. She was so pretty, and she made my heart beat like crazy but I told myself to stop it, because I already lost my loved one. She reminded me of my childhood sweetheart, but I don't know how that was possible, my childhood sweetheart is gone, she left.

"Okay, okay calm down, now, Mikan-chan can you introduce yourself to them?" Said Narumi.

"Ohayo, my name is Mikan Sakura, I am 15 years old and I just moved here, please take care of me." Said the new student.

I was surprised (but I didn't show it), she was only 15 and she was already in 12th grade. She must've skipped a couple of grades. Everybody was staring at her with eyes wide and their mouth slightly agape. She must've surprised everyone in the class.

"Mikan-chan your partner will be Natsume and he'll show you around and to your room. Free class, bye!'

Mikan started walking towards me and sat down next to me. I thought she was gonna freak out like most girls do but surprisingly she didn't, she just sat there. Boys and girls started to surround our desk and ask her questions.

"How did you get your hair that soft?" "Are you single?" "Will you go out with me?" " I love your shoes , where'd you get them?"

"Um, my hair is naturally soft, yes I am single, sorry I won't go out with you, and I got my shoes from Forever 21.(A/N: I just thought of this store)"

She looked a little uncomfortable so I decided to help her.

"Oi, back away, you guys are loud." I said.

They all mumbled things while leaving our desk.

"Thank you for telling to go sit." She told me.

"I only said it because they're to loud." I replied.

"Still, thank you." she said.

"Whatever." I said.

She stared out towards the window and I was staring at her from under my manga. I noticed that her skirt was hike up a little bit, so I decided to mess with her.

I bent towards her and whispered in her ear "Your skirt is hiked up a bit, Polka."

She turned towards me and looked confused. It took her a couple of seconds before she pulled down her skirt, looking flustered and turned back towards the window. I decided to get up and leave with my band group (Consists of Ruka, Kitsu, Koko, Youichi, and Yuu). I was about to leave when I felt something tug my hand. I looked down and saw that Polka was tugging my hand.

"Didn't Narumi-Sensei tell you to show me around?" She told me.

"Yea and?" I said to her.

"Well I'm gonna get lost if I don't know my way around." She answered me.

"Tch whatever, I'm leaving." I motioned for Ruka and them to follow me.

I turned to Polka and said "Are you coming or not?"

"Okay." She answered me.

We were in the hallway when Ruka turned towards me.

"Are you sick or something?"

"No, why?" I replied.

"Because, you would never invite a girl to walk around with us."

"So, I have to show her around the school anyways." I told him.

"Okay, whatever you say, just make sure you don't get to attached."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because last time you got attached to a girl, you lost her."

Ruka said that to me and walked away. Only Ruka and my other band mates know what happened to me when we were younger. Only they know that I had lost the girl I loved most. Only they know why my heart is replaced by a cold, rock hard stone.


End file.
